Torment and Damnation
by LordRidley94
Summary: 5 years after the events of soul calibur 4, Tira is forced to live in isolation. That is until she is reunited with her old master, Nightmare, R&R please


Authors note: General disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur, Namco does , and im not claiming it, i however own the plot

you can also find this at my deviant art account PiratelordRidley, so dont report me for nothing

dont copy my story plot or i will have to maime you

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Forest of the Demons, thats what those who where fearful called it, stood in a towering cluster a few miles from Ostrheinsburg Castle like a collosol riot made of moss covered giants. This paticular forrest has earned its bizzare name for numerous reasons. From its freakish Demonic-like plantlife, to its deathly fog that seeps through it like freshly spilt blood, the reasons depend on who you ask. But most will agree that the number of murders, no,... massacres, caused by The Demon, who had resided in the woods for already half a decade. This Demon, dubbed The Misguided Angel of Death, resided and hunted in the woods, killing of any weary traveler who came anywhere close to her home

Tira jumped from tree top to tree top with the grace of a cat. She clutched a branch of a dead tree, flipping herself over, and landing perfectly on it. scanning the area around the surronding area, she spots the intruders. "Oh great." she whispered to herself "more 'guests'... and they seem to be bandits, this should be fun."

"You heard of the story"  
one of the bandits sat cross legged, face pointing upword towards the night sky with a head full of thoughts. "Yeah..." answered his partner "I heard that there is some sort of demon here ." The first Bandit got to his feet and dusted off his pants. "You know..." He started, smile creeping on his face "i also hear this demon resembles an atractive girl... maybe if we capture it..." The Bandit stopped, letting his partner's dirty thoughts take affect. Both of them let out a series of anoying laughter, which sounded more like stupid boars laughter is soon replaced when a giant circular blade collides against the first thief, pinning him to a tree. The second bandit stood where he was, to frightened to move. When he finally snapped out of his dazed moment, his only reaction was to fall down and die when two petite feet came crashing into his neck.

"Ugh... theres nothing of any use in here"  
Tira reached back into the large sack that used to belong to the second bandit, only to find more "junk". "ah screw it..." sighed out a frustrated Tira. She turned her stress-formed glare at the second bandit, whos limp body was sprawled out right next to her. "well you guys 'are' bandits". Tira stuck out her bottom lip and sat back, disapointed. The bag only seemed to be filled with all kinds of treasures and currency, all which was useless to the assassin. Ever since she became a hermit, gold and such didnt assist her in the wilderness. Tira turned her head and looked into a pond, which was gleaming like a diamond in the sunlight. Looking deeply into the pond, she could see every perfect curve of her face. The image of a 22 year old young woman with loose, dark brown hair and deep, purple eyes stared back, mimicing every move she made. "5 years has been a long time..."

The young, attractive killer got to her feet, the bandits seem to have nothing of intrest and it was getting dark. on her way, she casually steped over the bodies and kicked the bag over, pouring out its gleaming goods, along with something else. something intresting. something VERY intresting. In fact so intresting it grabbed Tira's attention from a distance.

Tira stepped slowly to the bizzare item and looked it over with caution. The odject was small and sharp... like some sort of shard. it also had a dark, almost evil, emitting from withen. Tira's eyes opened slowly in disbeleaf. "I cant belive it... it's. it just cant be it". 'oh , but it is' she thought to herfself. 'It's the shard of Soul Edge...'

After what seemed to be another half-decade, she reached towards the shard. As her gentle touch brushed against the satanic piece, the shard jumped up to her familiar prescence, and began to hover above the ground, surrounded by a glowing, red aura in a fashion similar to a leaf floating on red water. As the demonic shard hung in the air, the ghostley souls of the bandits whirled into Soul Edge, only to be lunged into inte. What happened next will change Tiras life, forever.

The small shard of Soul Edge started to spin in mid-float. Faster and faster it spun, as if it was attached to a twirling string. As it continue to spin like a top, it released a dark matter that soon solidified, like air-exposed magma. The object eventually stopped twirling, only to appear in a new, more powerful form. The creature, as it seemed to be, stood towering two heads above Tira. Most of this being resembled a heavy based humanoid, protected by a full body armor, that hid every detail, revealing only his his demonic red eyes and right arm. Though seemingly human in apearance, it was contrasted by the giant, grotesque, three-fingered clawed arm that sprouted out like an ugly tree branch, replacing his right one. The Demon Knight slowly raised his helmed head towards Tira, which spoke out in a deep, chilling voice.

"It has been a while... servant


End file.
